


[SBSS] 下即是上

by gwjkl



Series: HP - Black&Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: 离蜉点梗：自由人sb x 纹身师ss，黑帮au魔法+炼金武器世界观，ss纹身+老伏帮派卧底，sb早年是jc，冤狱后性格大变，去纹身店看起来像是收保护费但其实是拿情报
Relationships: SBSS, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: HP - Black&Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327076
Kudos: 1





	[SBSS] 下即是上

That which is below is like that which is above and that which is above is like that which is below to do ye miracles of one only thing.

——《翠玉录》

“如果你回家里，你现在的日子也不会这样难过。”斯内普说。

“难过吗？我有钱花，有房子住，虽然是冤狱换来的。”布莱克甩掉了夹克。他的深绿色粗纹灯芯绒夹克有些发旧了，右边肩膀还蹭上了墙灰；里面的细棉布内衬上加了许多口袋，塞着功能不同的附魔子弹。夹克被他甩在床上，子弹碰撞出细碎的声音。下一步他卸下了枪带，连着别在上面的三把枪轻轻放在夹克上。之后又脱掉了同样发旧的棕色棉布衬衣，衬衣内侧在灯下显出微弱银光，这一面用银线绣着防护咒语和魔法阵。斯内普知道细节，因为他曾亲手一件件把这些衣服从布莱克身上脱掉。

最里面的是皮肤和刺青。

“今天刺什么？”布莱克问。

斯内普将一小杯麻痹魔药递给他，布莱克一口喝掉，倒过杯子示意已经一滴不剩，然后把杯子放在了床边的推车上，自己侧躺在床上，将后背朝向斯内普。

斯内普将灯照在他的后背。亮白的光浮在符文、符号和魔法阵上。他默念布莱克右肩刺的密文，下即是上，上即是下。那是他为布莱克纹的最早的刺青，可布莱克最后没有选择炼金术。

斯内普夹起一块沾湿了酒精的纱布，他最后在布莱克左肩找到一处暂时空置的皮肤。“今天我会刺一个人造的符文。”他用纱布仔细地给皮肤消毒，“威力很强，即使你喝了药水，等下可能也会体会到它的力量。”

“人造的？”布莱克问，“没有神启？”

“传闻这个人在阿尔及利亚发明了七个符文——”布莱克立刻要坐起来，斯内普将手放在了他的后颈上，“别激动，符文只是符文而已，并不邪恶。而且，”他放低声音，“只有几个人知道这些符文的存在。”

“这个符文会引领我们，对吗？”布莱克说，“那么就这样吧。它的含义是？”

将手放在布莱克后颈像是安抚一只大型猛兽，或者是手指放在杀伤力强的枪械的保险上。这一瞬间理应心旌摇曳。

“‘战士’。”斯内普说，“稍后我会告诉你更多你想知道的。”

他从托盘里拿起了刺针。


End file.
